Dysfunctional
by Michele H.L
Summary: After finally proposing to his longtime boyfriend, Bakura is floating on cloud nine. That is, he was before his family found out and demanded an official meeting with his now fiancé. BakuxRyou, SetoxKisara more pairings to be announced.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. So boo-yeah.

**Stalker's Notes:** Yo! How are you all doing? I know you all haven't heard from me in since like forever! I have been smacked with life so hard that I laid stunned on the floor for like-three months. I will be updating on a regular basis since my (insert censored word here) boss didn't give me hours for the next three weeks.

**Summary: **After finally proposing to his longtime boyfriend, Bakura is floating on cloud nine. That is, he was before his family found out and demanded an official meeting with his now fiancé. His super dysfunctional family….

Told from Bakura's point of view.

* * *

**Dysfunctional**

* * *

_Ring _

_Ring_

I stirred the moment the phone began to ring. I couldn't help but squirm in agitation and snuggle closer into the warm embrace I was currently swallowed in. I knew in a couple of more seconds, the answering machine will get it. With that thought, I began to force myself back into slumber.

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

"_Hello, you've reached the voice mail of Ryou and Ba-"_

_Click!_

Hmph. must've not been that important…

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"_Hello, you've reached the voice mail of Ryou and Ba-"_

_Click! _

I felt myself wanting to cry as the phone began to ring again. There was only one person in this entire _universe _who had this much persistence to annoy me this early in the morning and live.

Carefully, I slipped out of the bed, careful to not to wake Ryou and tipped over to the dresser. Honestly, I thought he would get it before me. Sighing, I carefully picked up the phone before it when straight to voice mail again.

"Hello, mother."

"_Well, it's about time you finally answered the phone."_ My Mom- Hitomi Sato said with a childish sniffle. _"What if it was an emergency and our house was burning down to the ground?" _

Rolling my eyes, I crept out of the bedroom and began walking down the hall. "Mom. I seriously doubt that you would be calling me when you're being burnt alive."

"_That's beside the point!" _

I felt myself sigh again. That was my mom for you. She had a case called the 'Overbearing-Mother Syndrome'. Dad had said it had stared after my sister Kisara was born and it became just as bad when I was born a few months later. It was touching during the first twelve years of my life. But now, at the age of twenty-five, it was damn annoying.

Of course I would never tell her that and expect all my organs to function correctly afterwards. My mom was a bit of a psychopath when she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry mom. So, what's up?"

"_Oh… that's right... I heard the good news about you proposing to that boyfriend of yours… congratulations!" _

Immediately, I froze. I just proposed to Ryou last night! How in the _fuck _did she find out? My eyes shifted side to side as I entered the living room, somewhat believing that once again, mom had found her way inside my house.

Mom began to giggle through the phone.

"_I'm not there Bakura. So stop looking around." _

"How did-"

"_The joys of social media is a good thing when it wants to be, Bakura." _Mom continued on, as if I said nothing at all_. "Kisara is the one who told me about it. If you wanted to keep it secret, keep it private."_

Inwardly, I groaned. Fuck. I did put it on Facebook.

"Yeah, so now you know." I muttered while plopping down on the couch. I was highly irritated. At what exactly, I didn't know. Even if I did want to blame my big sister, it would come back and hit me right in the face.

"_Well, since Ryou is going to be part of the family soon, why not bring him to our house in Shibuya? To you know, officially welcome him to the family!" _

"No." I said.

"_Bu-"_

"No." I said again. "There is no way that I'm bringing Ryou to Shibuya to be _mentally scarred _for _life." _

I know what I said was kind of harsh but it was true. My folks were a bit… unstable. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my family for the world…but I wasn't going to have them chase Ryou off either.

"_Bakura,"_ Mom began to say and I could _hear _the tears in her voice. _"Are we really that a-awful?"_

Oh god. Here we go…

"No mom… fuck I just-"

"_Give me the phone Hitomi." _

Oh fuck. No. Not him.

"_Bakura, is there a problem?" _

I bit back a groan before answering. "Hello dad."

Even though I had moved from Shibuya at the age of seventeen, graduated from college, established myself as a man in today's society; I was still terrified of my father. You spend a day with him and I am pretty sure you will feel the same way.

"_So. Why won't you bring your fiancé to meet your family?" _

Because you're all twisted fucks I thought sourly. But of course, I couldn't sat that to him and live so I ended taking the easy way out.

God. I'm pathetic.

"I don't think I'm ready to introduce him to the family dad. I would think that you and mom would understand that."

"…_.your mother and I are hosting a barbecue this weekend. I expect to see you there. Now, it's still early and I suppose you're still tired. So, I will let you be." _

"But-"

Before I could say anything else, my immediate answer was the dial tone.

Great.

Just fucking great.

I just wanted to grab Ryou and hide underneath a rock for the following year. This was going to be a complete and utter disaster. I just _knew _it.

I grabbed my hair in frustration before breathing deeply. "It will be alright Bakura." I told myself before inhaling again. "It's only going to be for one weekend."

I inhaled once more just to be sure that my heart wouldn't burst out from my chest.

"What's going on this weekend, Bakura?"

Fuck.

I turned only to see my boyfri-no, wait. I mean my _fiancé-_damn that felt good to say-standing near the foyer; wrapped in a white sheet from our bed.

I groaned as he walked over to me, his small nimble fingers began to massage at my scalp. I almost began to purr at the sensation.

Ryou began to chuckle as I began to melt almost instantly.

"So, tell me. What's going on this weekend?"

I groaned as he playfully pulled at my hair.

"Mhmm…parents… want to meet you as my fiancé." I groaned and pulled for him to sit on my lap. Ryou didn't resist but his fingers were still in my hair.

"It's about time… I've been wanting to meet them again since last year. I can't wait." Ryou hummed happily.

I almost frowned at the joyful tone of Ryou's voice.

He had been begging to meet mom and dad again for the longest. But I had my reasons for saying no… but I knew I had run out of excuses.

Damn it.

Ryou looked at me questionably when I pulled his hands from my hair and stared at him directly into his eyes.

"Are you really sure about…all of this?" I asked, raising his hand which proudly displayed his engagement ring. "You…you can still say no."

He blinked.

I continued to stare.

He blinked again.

I star—

"Ow!" I cried out, pushing Ryou off of me when he had pinched my cheek hard. "What was _that _for?"

"For being such a dumb ass." Ryou huffed, his pale cheeks flushed a bright pink.

_Awww…!_

"What makes you think I want to give you up just because you're paranoid that your family is out to get you?" Ryou asked, once again climbing into my lap.

I said nothing.

"I don't care what happens this weekend. But, know one thing. You're officially stuck with me Bakura Sato." Ryou said before leaning to brush his lips against mine.

"Is that clear?"

I grinned at him wickedly.

"Crystal."

* * *

Whoo. Boom. There we go. I would say more. But….. Yeah.

Review.

Please?

Please?


End file.
